A July in London
by CuteUkeKitten
Summary: Engaged couple Len and Kaito are getting ready for the day of marriage, but they come across many problems, Len having problems with his mother-in-law, and Kaito trying to make it the perfect marriage day for Len, trying to ignore the person in the way. Will the marriage turn out perfect? Will there even be a marriage? (First story, and possible lemon, like really.)
1. Chapter 1

_Len's POV_

* * *

l woke up where l usually did, in my medium-sized house on top of my bed. Of course, my room is never THIS messy, l don't normally have boxes and clothes scattered around. I also don't remember having a T.V, but I figured I brought it n last night. What DID I do last night? Damn Meiko. I looked around and saw that my phone got a new text.

"LENNY! DON'T FORGET OUR DRESSING REHEARSAL!"

It was from my sister, Rin. l'm currently engaged, so she threatens that if l don't make her a bridesmaid she'll force me to wear a dress. Dress or not, l still assigned her to be a bridesmaid. l'm not sure if l'll wear a dress though because people might think l'm a girl, and my rather big ass doesn't help. When l first met Kaito, even HE thought l was a woman, but then he looked at the give-away, my chest. l'm a high school music teacher and my students (mainly the females) always tell me l'm too feminine. l guess this is why l got the bottom position.

"Mmm"

l heard someone say. l hadn't realized that l was still looking at my cellphone.  
"Good morning!"  
I turned around as l said this, in my all-too-happy voice. Kaito was facing me, my back facing the door and his the wall. He opened one eye and smiled in return. He sat up and said

"So, are we going to finish unpacking or go try on stuff with Rin?"

Even he was forced to do stuff with Rin.  
"Hmm" l thought for a second, "how about l go with Rin and you finish unpacking?" l said.  
"Oh sure, give me all the work" he replied. l giggled as he gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head

"Well then, get up, l'm sure she'll keep you there for a long time Len."

Which, in a way, was true. Rin had a thing for fashion and such, and l'm sure she'll bring along Miku, her BFF, Neru, our cousin, Luka, my best friend, and Meiko, everyone's best friend. lt was Meiko's fault that Kaito proposed to me, she got both of us drunk and forced him to propose. We do, of course, have the right to give back the rings, but we don't want to. That, and it'd take forever to take back all the stuff Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Meito, Meiko and Piko brought into my house. I started to stand up, but then remembered the reason I woke up; the migraine I had from a few nights ago. In a way I was sick, but I didn't know Meiko's booze could do so much damage. Even if I am 22, it couldn't be THAT strong.

As I walked downstairs, I figured I had to hurry up since Rin texted me again saying she would come by my house around 12:30, and it was already 11. I quickly made myself something to eat, and it wasn't long before Kaito came downstairs as well. I was already washing my plate when I felt a hug from behind. I smiled and put my hands on top of his, which were on my hips.

"Make me a sandwich" he said laughing. I laughed and said "Oh damn you, don't be a sexist!"

I dried my hands off and headed towards the living room, with him following me.

"Anyways, I have to go too, I'll see you later, 'kay?" He told me.

"Okay, but I'll be home around 3 or so. I don't think Rin is THAT obsessed over clothes" I grabbed my coat.

"Well, you are going with 5 women, it might take a while. Haha, bye."

"Bye" I said as he kissed my cheek and headed out the door. Not too long after I saw Rin's yellow car honk outside my house.

* * *

**FIRST STORY, OMG, I ACTUALLY STARTED IT! Sooo sorry that it was very short, but I'll update very very soon! Promise! Is it okay if I call all my readers Squittens? Reviews are appreciated. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Len's P.O.V_

"So", Rin began, "where should we go?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. I was in the backseat of the car with Meiko, Miku and Neru. Luka was sitting in the front with Rin.

"The closest place possible." I said. I was anxious to get out of the car because Miku kept fixing, undoing and redoing my hair. Not only that, but a Justin Bieber song was playing and Miku kept singing along. She has a beautiful voice and all, but I really wish she would sing something else.

"Hmm, how about that mall in Birmingham?" Miku asked.

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed zealously. I may not be the worlds best driver, but Rin is possibly the WORST. I could hear people yelling at the small yellow car as she swerved by. She honked the horn at people that were crossing the streets as if she was a madman. Which, in a way she is. By now, Neru was squealing every now and then.

"Um, Rin you just passed by 2 red lights!" I yelled looking back hoping she didn't run over anybody or anything. She drove over the corner of a sidewalk, and even more people started yelling.

"Ah, fuck the people!" She replied.

"Pff, if you think this's bad, you should see a drunk Meiko drive." Neru informed us.

"I'd rather live, thank you" Luka said laughing. I saw the parking lot to the mall in the distance, which was a good sign. As we got out of the car Meiko said "I'm surprised we even got out of the car alive." Sometimes I wonder how Rin got her drivers license in the first place...

* * *

We walked around the mall for a while and ended up in a dress store. Currently, I'm in a cramped dressing room trying on a dress. A DRESS. I told and practically begged Rin not to force me in this stupid thing, but she said I had no choice and this is all I could wear. Which, unfortunately, was true. Remember how I said that everyone thinks I have a slim, feminine body? Yeah, apparently my figure, or, curves, were more fit for a dress rather than a suit. So now I have to try on 5 more dresses and I'll probably get bruises from my body contorting against these damn enclosing walls.

As I got out of the dressing room wearing the 4th wedding dress (the only one that fit me, damn my stupid ass), I got a good look at the bridesmaid dresses. The were knee-high dresses colored a peach/light pink color with white rose embroidery as the bottom stichting. On the shoulders they were an even lighter color, almost white and they were a bit puffy. On the sides, where their hips are located, there was also a bit of embroidery of roses, but the difference was you could see skin. On my dress it was long and white with black embroidery going straight down in lines. At the top where my chest was supposed to be puffy, but I'm a boy, was some more black embroidery, and I must say, I really liked it.

"Wow, you're dresses are really pretty" I said with amazement. Even though the were all wearing the same type of dress, the dresses looked different on each of them. On my dear twin sister Rin it looked a bit childish, like a dress for a doll. On Meiko it looked as if she WAS the bride.

Rin giggled, "Aw, thanks Lenny!" she exclaimed as she put her arms out for a hug. Everyone smiled.

"Well", Luka began, " we should at least buy the clothing now for a start." I nodded in agreement, we haven't bought anything or even found a place to have the marriage. We certainly can't have it at a church, I'm an atheist.

"Okay, but you all know you're not just going to stand there and smile holding some flowers, you'll have to do small chores and such." I said with a stern voice as I went in the dressing room to change my clothes.

"I wanna help you gussy up!" Said, well, yelled, Neru. I got out of the dressing room with my normal clothes on. I giggled as Miku piped up "Oooh! Oooh! I wanna do everyone's hair!"

" Listen to you, you all sound like 12 year-old girls getting ready for a sleepover" Meiko called out from the dressing room laughing.

**Yay! I posted another chapter. :3 Again, reviews would be nice. I'll probably do something with Kaito in the next one, but I'm not sure what. I'm sure I'll get inspiration, so it'll come out soon. Bye Squittens! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaito's P.O.V_

* * *

I feel kind of bad for leaving Len all of a sudden. Sure, I said "good-bye" and all,but it looked like he wanted to know where I was going. In a way, Len is complicated. He doesn't really like to tell me when something's bothering him or if he wants to snuggle or something like that. But now, I felt worse because here I am, sitting and drinking tea like any other person in London talking about Len like he's nothing.

"So, you're marrying it, when?" She asked. I sighed. The first time she met HIM she thought he was a girl, much like everyone else. I wonder what it's like to be confused for the opposite sex.

"It's not an "it", Len is a person!" I said, almost yelled at her. Either she just disliked Len or she was homophobic. Or both. Honestly there isn't a difference between the two.

"Well, usually marriage is a man and woman, so I call Len an "it" because I'm not sure, although it should be a girl." Yep, it's both.

I really didn't want to argue anymore, we've been at this for a few hours now, going back and fourth, so I just made up an excuse and left. The only actual reason she asked me to come over was not to argue, but to "congratulate" me. I guess it bothers her that Len's a boy, but she's at least happy I married. Out of all the children she had, none of them married. And it they did, they got divorced. Or had children and had to ask her for some extra change. In a way, she was a bit mean and such, but when it came down to money, everyone loved her. How hypocritical we are, huh? Even I've mooned her for money, which was a really bad thing to do. Not like it had a big effect on her, she was rich. Really rich. We lived in her house and at the same time we didn't. So really, we aren't taking money from her but then again we are. If that makes any sense...

I was already in my car, halfway home (she lived a bit farther away than most of our friends, so it took half an hour or so to get there), when I got a text. It read

"Hey, we're having that small bonfire tonight, right?"

That's right, I almost forgot, Len and I planned a small bonfire for us and our friends. Basically Rin, Len, Neru, Gakupo, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Piko, and I always have a little get together on Friday, so now it's pretty much expected. The difference is they want to know what type of party we're having so they can bring stuff. This time around we're having a bonfire because today was really hot. I hope Len's home by now, I wanna see his cute little face again.

* * *

_Len's P.O.V_

When I got home, Kaito was already there, which made me happy, because I was both late and I haven't made anything for tonights bonfire.

"Hi Kaito!" I said, running over to him. He was standing over at the sink, making something. He turned around and smiled at me, I heard him make a little huff as I hugged him tightly.

"Haha, hi Len. So, did you buy a dress or something? Or did Rin just pull you around like everyone else?" He said laughing. See, my sister Rin has always called Kaito a pedo, so he gets the impression that she hates him.

I went up to him and hugged him. Kaito bent down a bit to pick me up somewhat and l could wrap my legs around his waist. He nuzzled my neck which made me blush and giggle.

"Aww, you're so small" he whispered in my golden hair.

"I'm not short!" l was about to say that he was just super tall (which is true, l don't ever remember seeing a 25 year old be 5'8, or don't want to), but he cut me off. "Nope, your just fun sized" he laughed. l couldn't help but smile. l hate him for this, whenever l try to get mad or worked up over something, he always makes me laugh.

"Well then come on, Neru, Meiko, and Gakupo already started the bonfire" he stated, still carrying me. l was confused.

"I thought we would have it at our house"

"Yeah, but they decided to do it at Neru's house because she has most of the things."

"Oh, okay, l should get ready then" I told him as l plopped down and lightly ran upstairs.

* * *

_Kaito's__ P.O.V_

I sat there looking at all my friends, smiling. lt was approximately 10:24 and none of them looked tired. On the contrary, they were all laughing and poking each other with sticks. Or at least Piko was poking Gakupo.

"Piko, why the hell are you poking him?" l asked him, laughing at the scene. Gakupo half laying on the ground, Piko sitting and poking him for an unknown reason, a very drunk Meiko and Rin dancing in their bikini's (Neru has a pool, they're not nudists), Luka reading a book, and Neru and Miku laughing their heads off. Me, well, l was sitting here watching my friends behave like idiots. I suddenly felt a light tug on my sleeve. l turned my head and saw Len holding out a marshmallow to me, smiling.

"Want some?" He asked, still chewing a bit of the sugary treat. Smiling, l accepted it.

"I was wondering where you had run off to, you missed Piko chasing Gakupo" l told him. He laughed, he had the cutest one.

"Meiko still has some leftover sake" he said, giggling. l put my arm around his waist which allowed me to pull him closer, Lenny resting his head on my shoulder as l did so.

"Hey, lovebirds," called Miku, "wanna have a song before we leave?" As we all gathered around the bonfire, Rin started to play an acoustic guitar, then l heard Len and Miku's wonderful voices.

"Where the bad folks go when they die  
They don't go to Heaven where the angels fly  
Go to a lake of fire and fry  
See em' again 'til the 4th of July" they both sang.

After the song, we said good-bye, got our things, and left.

* * *

Once Len and I got home, he went straight to bed. lf l didn't know any better, l would've thought he had passed out. l crawled into bed with him. He opened his eyes. "Oh, sorry l woke you up" l apologized. He smiled.

"No, that's okay." He scooted closer to me and I pulled him into a hug. I figured I should tell him that we're supposed to go to my mother's house and meet my side of the family tomorrow, but I'll save that for later. Not like he'd actually hear me, though, he was already fast asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and slowly, I fell asleep too.

**I'M SOO SORRY I UPDATED LATE! I HAD STUFF TO DO! Oh, and the song is "Lake of Fire" by the Meat Puppets, but I like Nirvana's version better. I don't own the song or anybody in this entire story, except the weird-ass ideas. OvO **


	4. Chapter 4

_Len's P.O.V_

It was about 3:40 am when l woke up. It's still dark out and cold, so Kaito's probably not up right now. I sure hope he is, though. I scooted over to him and got on top of him.

* * *

_Kaito's P.O.V_

l felt a sudden weight on my body, which made me open my eyes and see a mass of blonde hair snuggling against my chest. l gave Len a small squeeze which made him give out a little squeak. He lifted his head and l put mine down so that our faces were touching, not a kiss, but close enough to become one, which is what happened. l pressed my face forward and dove in for a kiss. Not a rough and sloppy ones like when we have sex, but a soft and fluffy one with no open mouth or tongue or anything. I swear l saw a light pink color painted across his face and glossy eyes before Len buried his face in my chest again.

"I can't sleep" said a whiny and croaky voice, muffled by my shirt.

"Aww, you'd you like another blanket? lt is kinda cold." He nodded his head in agreement and approval. l got up and went to get another blanket. Even though it's summer, we still get a cold breeze. l crawled back in bed with Len and returned to our previous position. l put my hands around his waist and gave a sigh of relaxation. l looked out the window, seeing how dark the room was, while Len drew imaginary designs with his finger on my shirt. l felt him kiss it afterwards. l smiled, and bent down to kiss and nibble his ear.

* * *

_Len's P.O.V_

As l went downstairs for breakfast, l couldn't help but be a bit excited for today, Kaito told me we're seeing his side of the family today. l'll admit, the first time l met her, it wasn't a bundle of roses. She talked to me and such, but it felt as if she didn't like me. But l still wanted to try and befriend her, even if I have to cuss her out so we can respect each other. Kaito had gone out a few hours ago, so I was home alone. I walked downstairs and saw Piko._ What the fuck was he doing in my house?_ Piko is my best friend, he has been for 3 years. He sometimes comes into my house at random times, but he usually knocks before entering. Not only that, but I doubt Kaito let him in, since he left around six in the morning and it's 9:00 right now. Anyways, it seemed that Piko even helped himself to a cup of coffee. You know those friends that always get in your shit and don't care? The ones that insult you and do stupid things with you and get drunk with you and serenade your aunt? That's the type of person Piko is. Anyways, he went over to me with a nervous look on his face, which mad me worry, Piko was always doing stupid things and coming to me for advice.

"Lenny, can I tell you something?"

"Can I stop you?"

"Promise you won't be mad?" He said, giving a meek smile. Now I was scared, because Piko once buried his dead guinea pig in my backyard...

"I spilled coffee and paint on your dress.."

"..."

I would've yelled at Piko for whatever the hell he actually did, but Rin beat me.

"FUCKING PIKO! YOU'RE ALWAYS RUINING THINGS!I'M GONNA KI-" she turned to me and waved "hi Lenny." I didn't even know she was here. I didn't know ANYONE was here. Except Piko's guinea pig. That was normal.

"One, you better buy me a new one" I told Piko, "two, what the hell are you doing in my house?!" They didn't even have keys. Or maybe they did, I don't know. It is Rin and Piko anyways. I was about to keep yelling at the two weirdest, loudest people ever, but I decided not too. A few minutes ago I received a text that Kaito was coming to pick me up soon, so I had to eat before he came over.

"Okay, just, you two go and buy me something new, or I'll do...something." I actually couldn't think of a threat, I'm the type of person that doesn't like to start fights. The exact opposite of Rin. I sighed. Being with Rin and Piko is like being with a naughty 7-year old girl and disturbed 5-year old boy. I heard a sudden gasp.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Piko and I will go buy you a new dress while you go to that pedo's house!" I thought about it for a moment. Rin knew my size and everything, so she was dependable. Piko...Piko will probably just buy me random shit and cat shirts or cat novelty things.

"Ugh, fine I guess, I don't have time to look for another one myself."

Piko went back into the kitchen, putting on my apron.

"Hey, what the hell were you doing in here anyways?"

"My landlord kicked me out, so I decided to go to Rin's house, which she took me here." Makes sense, Piko depends on all of us. He invited us to somebody's funeral that we've never even met. Piko's just "unique" that way, but, I wouldn't like him any other way. I'm sure everyone else felt the same.

"Well, I understand the coffee, but what were you doing with paint?" Piko does the weirdest things..

"I was painting a rose for your wedding present. Or, wedding gift. It's really big, so I'll be finished the day of the wedding." He pointed at the porch.

"It's over there."

I went over to look at it, and it was beautiful. Sure, it was just a rough sketch, but it was still pretty. It was as tall as I am, so he was right on the time when it would be finished. Like I said, Piko does the weirdest things, a 6-foot painting of a rose was my wedding gift. I walked back inside, it was pretty cold, so I had to wear a coat.

"Well, I should get going. Bye Rin. Uh, bye Piko..." I said, heading out the door, grabbing a coat on the way.

"Bye!" They both said. Rin and Piko remind me of Finny from Kuroshitsuji. Well, only if they were one person all together.

* * *

**I finally got over my procrastination! ^-^ Sorry to keep you people waiting. I'd be nice to have reviews :3 Lol, the Kuroshitsuji reference. Piko -.- Bye! 'Till next time, I guess. **


End file.
